In the Madness Called Now
by Vardonir
Summary: ENDGAME: A visitor appears while Voyager travels through the transwarp hub. Rated for one graphic scene. J/C, one-sided.


_**STARDATE RECORDED**__: 54975.0  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: High  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 8  
__**LOCATION**__: USS _Voyager_ NCC 74656 Ready Room  
__**DATABASE**__: Chakotay  
__**FILE**__: Personal Log 29501:2200_

The Borg...

The Admiral...

The Transwarp Hub...

Voyager...

Gamma Quadrant...

I should have been at her side...

She's dead...

All my fault...

* * *

_**STARDATE RECORD**__**ED**: 54973.4  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: -  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 4 Alpha  
__**DATABASE**__: Security  
__**FILE**__: Security Camera Record 23501:1950_

_**LOCATION**__: Bridge  
__**CAMERA NUMBER**__: 005-A_

The Borg Queen raised her armed limb, and pointed the end at Janeway's head. The hum of the rifle grew louder as the Queen mentally set the power output to maximum, set to kill.

* * *

_**STARDATE RECORDED**__: 54973.4  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: -  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 4 Alpha  
__**DATABASE**__: Security  
__**FILE**__: Security Camera Record 23501:1949_

_**LOCATION**__: Bridge  
__**CAMERA NUMBER**__: 003-A_

As soon as the body part she targeted at the pilot had imploded, the Borg Queen looked at Janeway, and grinned uncharacteristically.

Voyager's Captain stood from her seat, realizing that she was staring at herself.

The Queen had assimilated Admiral Janeway and turned _her_ into a Queen.

* * *

_**STARDATE RECORDED**__: 54973.4  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: -  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 4 Alpha  
__**DATABASE**__: Security  
__**FILE**__: Security Camera Record 23501:1947_

_**LOCATION**__: Bridge  
__**CAMERA NUMBER**__: 002-A_

Voyager travelled through the Borg Tranwarp Hub. The Captain sat at her chair, but her First Officer was at the higher level, standing right next to the upper tactical console.

Seven's report was cut short as the Borg Queen suddenly appeared in the center of the command deck. A Type-3 Federation Phaser was at her right arm, as an extension of the said limb, instead of having the weapon at her hand. The said phaser looked like it was developed decades after the technology of Voyager's time - having incorporated less angles and more curves into the design.

Paris took out a type-2 phaser and fired at the Borg Queen, but the Queen already adapted to it - her body being enveloped in a green-hued personal forcefield. As soon as the phaser beam hit her, the usual yellow of the beam turned red and sent a shock back to Paris, sending him flying against his console. His right hand was burned; the damage extending to his elbow.

Without turning back, the Queen raised her armed limb, and fired the rifle to the helmsman. A similar red beam came from it, aimed at Paris' heart.

The Human didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_**STARDATE RECORDED**__: 54973.4  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: -  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 4 Alpha  
__**DATABASE**__: Security  
__**FILE**__: Security Camera Record 23501:1951_

_**LOCATION**__: Bridge  
__**CAMERA NUMBER**__: 007-A_

The Borg Queen fired the rifle.

The red beam of light darted across the bridge.

In a flash, the Captain that stood was reduced to a smoldering corpse; her head imploded similarly to Paris' heart. What was left of her skull scattered across the bridge, as well as her blood, internal organs, and hair.

Everything from her shoulders downward was left intact - her turtleneck collar had burned; the pips melted into her jacket. The top of her spinal cord was exposed.

Janeway dropped to the deck of the Bridge as the Borg Queen transported away.

* * *

_**STARDATE RECORDED**__: 54973.4  
__**ENCRYPTION LEVEL**__: -  
__**SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**__: Level 4 Alpha  
__**DATABASE**__: Security  
__**FILE**__: Security Camera Record 23501:1953_

_**LOCATION**__: Bridge  
__**CAMERA NUMBER**__: 010-C_

Commander Chakotay ran from his position at the upper tactical station to the main command level, and took his fallen Captain's body in his arms. Like the rest of the bulkheads, the First Officer too had the Captain's blood at his face, slowly being pushed away by his sweat and tears.

The ship was shaken by a powerful outside force; reports came from different crewmemebers, but the First Officer - now technically the Captain - refused to move from his position next to the fallen Janeway.

The ship exited the Transwarp Hub.

Chakotay looked up the viewscreen.

Yet the stars remian unfamiliar.

* * *

**Zem's Notes**: Okay. The "implosion" scenes were meant to be MORE graphic. There was even an eyeball in that scene. But I felt... It's a little too much. Also, I've been experimenting with different writing styles, as I've learned in Literature and Filipino. Haha.

Once again, I lift lyrics from X Japan. This one is from their song "_Art of Life_."

This entire scene was meant to be a part of that other story I was working on, "_In the Line of Duty_." However, killing Janeway isn't exactly a part of that story.  
Plus, the oirginal version of this story wasn't brutal enough for that story.


End file.
